1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk drive that can be utilized as an external memory of a computer and a device for assembling the above magnetic disk drive. More specifically, it relates to an electromagnetic read/write structure of a magnetic disk drive within a disk enclosure including at least one magnetic disk and a corresponding magnetic head that ensures stable reproducing or recording operations with smaller dimensions. Further, it relates to a method for arranging the above magnetic head of the disk drive in a desired position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a magnetic disk drive, having a number of magnetic disks utilized as recording media, has been in practical use in various regions including computer networks as one of the promising non-volatile memory devices. Furthermore, in recent years, the fabrication of a magnetic disk drive that satisfies a demand for compatibility, has smaller dimensions, a lower cost, a larger amount of storage capacity, lighter weight and lower power consumption, has been required.
To meet the above requirement, it is necessary for as many magnetic disks as possible to be assembled in a confined space of a small area, instead of increasing the surface density of recording media of magnetic disks by improving the characteristics of a magnetic head, magnetic medium per se, etc., so that mass storage can be attained without an increase in the cost for the development of an excellent magnetic head. Alternatively, when the same sheet of disks as usual are assembled in the space, it is necessary for the thickness of the disk drive to be reduced as small as possible to promote compatibility. When the magnetic disk drive is applied to a mobile-type computer, such as a portable lap-top personal computer, it also becomes necessary for the disk drive to withstand external impulse and external electromagnetic disturbance, as well as be lighter in weight and have lower power consumption.
In a know magnetic disk drive according to the prior art, typically, a number of disks are arranged rotatably at high speed in a laminated manner with equally divided spaces respectively. On the respective surfaces of the magnetic layers, functioning recording media are formed concentrically. Further, in the vicinity of these disks, positioners are mounted and movable in the normal direction of the tracks of the disks, respectively, and supporting members are attached to the above positioners, respectively. Further, on respective ends of the above supporting members, the reproducing/recording elements, e.g., magnetic heads are fixed in close proximity to the respective Surfaces of the disks, so that the former can perform read/write operations for the tracks of the disks.
To be more specific, each of the above supporting members have an arm that is fixed on each of the positioners. The base end portion of each suspension element is fastened to the tip portion of each arm with screws. The above suspension element is formed by bending an extremely thin stainless steel sheet. Further, on both sides of the suspension element, bent portions are formed respectively to ensure the stiffness of the above suspension element. Each magnetic head is attached to the tip portion of each suspension element, via a gimbal. Further, lead wares extending from the magnetic head are arranged on the suspension element.
In the construction of such a magnetic disk drive, in order to increase the maximum sheets of disks that can be assembled in a given place within a disk enclosure, it seems reasonable that the thickness of the arms of supporting members should be decreased so that the distance between the surfaces of adjoining disks becomes shorter. However, when the above distance is too short, the bent portions of adjoining suspension elements are likely to interface and come into contact with each other. Therefore, it is difficult for the distance between the surfaces of adjoining disks to be reduced below a fixed value.
Furthermore, since the thickness of each magnetic head or any portion of a supporting member other than the bent portion is also necessitated to some degree, it becomes more difficult for the distance between the surfaces of adjoining disks to be reduced to a value less than the limited value (for example, 3 mm). Consequently, when the thickness of disk drive is predetermined, a disadvantage occurs in that the sheets of disks cannot be increased much more than the limited value known in the prior art. On the contrary, when the number of sheets of disks assembled are predetermined, another disadvantage occurs in that the thickness of a disk drive cannot be reduced less than the limited value also known in the prior art.
Furthermore, the lead wires have to be laid along the axial direction in the approximate center of the suspension, so that they do not disturb read/write operations of the magnetic head. Consequently, another disadvantage occurs in that it takes too much time to handle the above lead wires.